


Another Day

by Lucky_Cassandra



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra
Summary: Missing Scene.At the end of "The Sword of Summer" Magnus risks his own life to heal Halfborn when he is already exhausted. Hearthstone, Blitzen and Sam are watching, knowing this might be too much for Magnus.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> It just didn't sit right with me that Magnus had brought himself to the brink of death to save his friends and no one said anything about it.

They saw the light go out in his eyes. Literally.

When Magnus Chase had placed his hands on the sword on Halfborn's chest, he had started to glow, as they had all seen him do when he healed one of them. They had seen him struggle to place the sword on Halfborn's chest, the tight muscles in his jaw and neck revealing how hard he was pushing himself, the suffering and pain alight in his eyes. He kept going, his face draining of color, the shadows under his eyes growing darker as his power flowed through his hands. 

Blitzed's hands twitched, as if he'd wanted to reach out and stop Magnus. Sam had inched forward, her face a mask of worry. Magnus had been so weak and drained already, this was too much, too hard, too dangerous.

Then the light had faltered and gone out. Halfborn had sighed deeply, his chest rising slowly and then relaxing again, then his eyes had fluttered open. Mallory had fallen on him, her tears falling on his face. Magnus, however, had fallen backwards, as if in slow motion, his eyes half-open and empty, and had fallen sprawled on his back.

Sam was the first to move. She grabbed Magnus's shoulder. "Magnus? Magnus!" she cried. "Can you hear me?" She shook him, still calling. "Magnus..." She turned her face down, her shoulders shaking slightly. Blitzen grabbed Magnus's other shoulder. "Hey, kid, don't do this to me. Come on, talk to me, kid!"

Hearthstone was frozen in place. He couldn't move. Fear was keeping him paralysed, a heart-wrenching terror that he would touch Magnus and he wouldn't feel his light. He had been able to sense a little of that that life-force, that warmth, even before Magnus had given him some, straight into Hearth's heart. Back when Magnus had healed him days before, and had sensed the darkness and despair in Hearth, Magnus had _given_ him a speck of his light, his life, his support, pushing it deep into Hearth's heart. Ever since, Hearth had been able to really feel Magnus's inner light and power just by touching him, as if they were connected. Now he couldn't get himself to reach out and check if that light was still there. The possibility that all would be dark and cold was mind-numbingly terrifying. The possibility that he had lost Magnus was too much to bear, that he has lost... another brother. The only other person who had made him feel something like that light had been Andiron. And now...

Sam looked up with wet eyes straight at Hearth. "Please," he read her lips, "is there something you... Can we... tell me how I can help him, please!"

Hearth saw in her eyes all the desperation he felt. Then he steeled himself. He had to try. Maybe he could give back that speck of light and warmth Magnus had given him. Maybe it would be enough. 

He inched forward and laid one trembling hand on Magnus's forehead, the other on his chest, searching with his mind and heart. Then he nearly fainted with relief. It was still there, small, faint, weak, but definitely there. Not only that, it was getting stronger, very slowly. He kept his hands in place a moment longer, to be sure the warmth was indeed coming back. He then lifted his hands. _Alive_ he signed. _I think he will be okay._ He placed his hands back on Magnus to check again. Yes, definitely getting stronger. Blitz touched his arm to get his attention. "Are you sure?" he asked. Hearth gave a small nod and an even smaller smile. Sam turned, hiding her face in her hijab and moving away. Blitzen was the only one who started openly sobbing his relief, one hand covering his eyes. "Oh, gods, thank the gods, I thought we had lost him for good this time."

Hearth sat back and closed his eyes briefly, allowing the terror to fade away. Magnus was alive. They were all alive. Another day with his friends alive. Another day he had a reason to carry on. He stood still a moment longer, then opened his eyes again and turned to check on Blitzen and his wounds.


End file.
